Origen
by beartes
Summary: Konoha estaba en paz, lo ha estado durante años. En ese caso, ¿por qué el Hokage tiene un ataque de pánico? ¿Sasuke Uchiha ha aprendido ha hablar frases largas? ¿El pelo blanco es símbolo de fatalidad? ¿Hinata a visto la cara a Kakashi-sensei? ¿Kiba y Chouji pelean a muerte? Entra y averigua el origen de todos los males del Narutoverso, si te atreves.


Tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja se había extendido un periodo de paz en el que la mayoría de los shinobis se dieron el lujo de formar familias y acomodarse. Realizaban las misiones del mismo riesgo, pero excepto por algún ninja renegado no se dieron las mismas catástrofes de antes.

En Konoha se podía respirar la paz, pero eso iba a cambiar

-Esto es malo muy malo- Se quejaba con desesperación el más grande héroe de las Naciones Ninja, el Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

-Tch, tranquilízate dobe- Le respondía molesto su hermano honorario y mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha

-¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR?! ¿SABES LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA?

-Dobe no me grites al oído

-¡Teme que esto es serio!

-Que problemáticos…-Se escuchó una tercera voz más perezosa-con tanto ruido no me dejan pensar

-Pero Shikamaru…

-Naruto…-Se oyó la amenaza de la mejor ninja médico de Konoha y seguramente el mundo. Dicha voz iba acompañada de un aterrador puño cargado con una fuerza descomunal

-S-s-sakura-chan- Suplicó el Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tch, Usurantonkachi

-Teme…

-¡Shana

-NO, lo siento Sakura-chan, no me pegues no me pegues

-¡VEO QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE FUERTE EN VUESTROS CORAZONES MIS QUERIDOS COMPAÑEROS!

-Lee…no…tenías…que…correr…tan...rápido

-¡Tienes razón! Los siento Tenten-chan, pero mi llama de la juventud es muy difícil de contener. Pero no te preocupes, ¡Si no consigo contener mi entusiasmo daré cien vueltas a todas las naciones ninja avanzando solamente sobre mi lengua

-…Eso es pasarse-Musitó un asustado Naruto

-¡TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NUNCA PUEDE ARDER DE MÁS!

-Lee- Le advirtió Tenten con una vena hinchada en el temple

-TENTEN

-LEE….

-TENTEN

-LEE-Y la mencionada prosiguió a pegar una paliza al su entusiasta amigo, quien había ignorado sus amenazas y advertencias

-…Tenten.- Consiguió pronunciar un apaleado Lee desde el suelo

-Bueno Hokage-Dijo alegre e inocentemente la morena obsesionada con las armas.- ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?- Preguntó provocando que su siempre positivo Hokage se marchitará más rápido que una flor en medio del desierto

-Pues verás…

-No mi querido Saicito, no puedes ir pidiendo a mis amigas que posen conmigo desnudas para un retrato

-¿Estás segura? A Hinata pareció gustarle la idea, se desmayó y se pusó roja como cuando ve al Picha-pequeña-sama.

-Sai, no es no.

-…Sai- Se escuchó una voz demoniaca acompañada de una aura terrorífica- ¿Has pedido a MI Hinata-chan que posara contigo desnuda? ¿Y HAS HECHO QUE SE DESMAYE?

-Sí, pero no ha querido. Pero estoy seguro que la podrás convencer y hasta te puedo dejar una copia

-…¿copia? ¿Cómo en que hay dos o más?

-Claro, te la doy hasta gratis como buen amigo

-Frente de marquesina- Comentó Ino confidencialmente en un susurro

-Inocerda

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que me voy a quedar viuda dentro de nada

-….¿Buen amigo? ¿¡BUEN AMIGO!?

-Y entonces Akiro le confiesa a Hachiro sus sentimientos pero Uchimo les escucha. Enfadado les interrumpe cuando estaban a punto de –inserte risita pervertida- y furioso le reclama a Akiro que es lo que esta haciendo y esta le confiesa que era una ninja durante todo ese tiempo y que aunque quería a Hachiro a quien amaba

-¡SAI YO A TI TE MATO!

-era a él aunque su amor fuera imposible porque debía matarlo para cumplir su deber. Hachiro, confundido y herido le asegura a Akiro que es a él a quien realmente ama y se lo demuestra en un apasionado beso y Uchimo celoso se la arrebata de las

-¡NO A MI SAICITO TU NO LE VAS A TOCAR NI UN PELO!

-manos y comienza a besarla desenfrenadamente. Akiro acalorada y muy pero que muy mojada comienza a responderle el beso a Uchimo, luego va Hachiro, luego Uchimo, luego se empiezan a quitar la ropa y por fin

-Sensei- Le corta una colorada Sakura ignorando la pelea de proporciones épicas que ocurre a sus espaldas- ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Ah, le contaba a Hinata-chan sobre Icha Icha, que me preguntó

-¿¡H-h-hi-hinata te ha preguntado de Icha Icha!?

-¡OH MIS SENTIDOS LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME AVISAN DE UNA PELEA AMISTOSA ENTRE AMIGOS! ¿CÓMO ES QUE NADIE ME HA AVISADO? ¡PERO NO IMPORTA PORQUE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE CON GRAN ESFUERZO Y LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD LA VICTORIA ESTA ASEGURADA!

-Bueno, no exactamente. Me dijo "Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué lee usted siempre?" me vi obligado a contarle las maravillas de Icha Icha porque que una mujer hermosa como ella ignore las enseñanzas de Jiraiya-sama… mi pobre conciencia no lo pudo soportar-Acabó con un suspiro afectado

-…Kakashi-sensei, ¿dónde está Hinata?

-Pues hace un momento estaba a mi lado… - Reflexionó Hatake.- a lo mejor se ha perdido en el camino de la vida. O ha ido a comprar su propio Icha Icha

-Akamaru, eso que helo es una pelea

-¡Guau!

-Mmmm, sí las papas de Chouji son de barbacoa…

-¡SON MIS PAPAS KIBA ALEJATE O MUEREEE!

-¿QUIERES PELEA?

-¡SÓLO QUIERO MIS PAPAS!

-¡GUAU!

-TIENES RAZÓN AKAMARU ¡AL ATAQUE!

-¡POR MIS PAPAS!

-S-siento llegar tarde- Se disculpó una voz suave

-Ah, estás ahí Hinata-chan. Como te iba diciendo Akiro estaba con Uchimo y Hachiro al mismo tiempo, que guarrilla es esa kunoichi- inserte risa pervertida- y como eternos rivales y secretos mejores amigos que son

-¡K-Kakashi-sensei! ¡n-no me cuente esas cosas!

-¡Así aprenderás a no pervertir a mi esposa!

**PUM**

**BAM**

**CRASH**

**BOOOM**

-Asi aprenderás a no meterte con mi Saicito

-I-ino-chan…D-duele mucho

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Hinata-chan ha sido horrible! Primero nace ese bebe con el pelo blanco que va a iniciar la Quinta Gran Guerra Ninja y luego Sai dice que has posado desnuda con Ino y aunque lo del trío no me disguste, como aquella vez con mis clones de sombra y los tuyos de agua… ¡dice que te iba a pintar! Y claro yo tengo que protegerte de los ojos pecaminosos de los demás pero Ino-chan no me entiende y ¡pega más fuerte que Sakura-chan! No puedo mover ni un musculo. Menos mal que Kurama me cura rápido que si no ya me habría muerto y…

-Naruto-kun- Empezó a hablar en tono de ultratumba Sakura muy despacio- Nos has reunido a todos aquí porque ha nacido un niño con le pelo blanco

-¡Es el apocalipsis!

-…Un niño albino no es un código rojo Naruto- Intentó apaciguarle Hinata

-¡Es un código negro! ¡Shikamaru, organiza una junta de los Kages! ¡Es urgente!

-¿Quién es el padre?- Preguntó desinteresadamente Kakashi Hatake, la única persona con el pelo blanco de toda Konoha

-…Pues no lo sé- Todo el mundo se quedó mirando expectante a Kakashi, la única persona en el mundo de la que un niño podría haber heredado ese pelo

-No me miréis así que yo cumplí mi parte del trato-Dijo mientras pasaba una página de su característica novela con aire despreocupado

-¿Trato?- preguntó extrañada Tenten

-Es muy problemático de escuchar

-También es problemático que te rompa las piernas- amenazó, como no, la ninja médico que cura heridas y no debería afligirlas. Bueno, nadie es perfecto

-Tch, qué problemático

-Para ser una persona tan inteligente tienes un vocabulario extremadamente limitado- Se rió Hinata musicalmente

-Hn- Estaba de acuerdo Sasuke

-Ay Sasuke-kun, que tú no estas para hablar. Te expresas en el Hn el Tch y el Dobe- Se burlo Naruto

-No te olvides del Usurantonkachi y el "me vengaré"- Amplió Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo su porno

-¿No nos estamos desviando un poco del tema?-preguntó Tenten con una gota en la nuca

-¡Tenten mi más hermosa flor, que inteligente eres y con cuanto entusiasmo y llama de la juventud nos haces ver nuestros errores!- Alabó Rock Lee

-Lee..

-¡Tenten!

-Lee…

-Tenten

-¡LEE!

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**PAM**

**PUM**

-…Tenten…

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- Dijo mientras se sonaba los nudillos

-Ah pero Tenten ¡No puedo empezar aún falta Shino!- Se quejó Naruto

-He llegado aquí el primero- Dijo el Aburame con aura de depresión

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó confundido el Rokudaime

-…Siempre me ignoráis

-Yo sí que me he dado cuenta Shino-kun

-¡Pero eso es porque eres la mejor Hinata-chan!

-¡N-naruto-kun!- Le reprochó sonrojada

-Tch, me tocará a mi explicarlo para poder irme de aquí de una vez por todas

-…

-…

-Sasuke has dicho tu primera frase- Suspiró un rubio asombrado

-Usurantonkachi

-¡Teme!- Rubio colerico

-Dobe. Hn. Tenemos que destruir al niño de pelo blanco porque todas las personas albinas han acabado provocando las mayores guerras que conocemos

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Tan problemático como cierto. Desde que se fundó Konoha, de hecho. Si no fuera por Tobirama, Madara no habría enloquecido y con Madara junto a Hashirama al mando las Bestias con Cola no serían repartidas equitativamente. Las dos primeras guerras ninja y parte de la cuarta es culpa del Nindaime

-Es cierto que Tobirama Senju-sama era albino- Dijo con las manos en la boca Hinata

-Pues yo no veo la relación del Nidaime con todo esto- Se quejó Kiba

-Porque no prestas atención- Le recalcó mientras se subía las gafas Shino- El Nidaime fue quien ejecutó el golpe mortal a uchiha Izuna, hermano pequeño de Madara al que luego extrajo los ojos consiguiendo así el Mangekyuo sharingan eterno. Además Izuma era la persona que mas amaba Madara así que le fue imposible dejar impune al asesino de su hermano, el hermano del primer Hokage y su mejor amigo. Aislado de Konoha y de su clan se alimentó en su propio resentimiento hasta formar el plan del ojo de la Luna que todos conocemos

-Eso no explica las otras Dos Guerras- Habló Lee

-Como sabéis Hashirama Senju repartió los nueve Bijuus entre las Aldeas ninja en un símbolo de amistad. Tobirama no se opuso y aún sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, apoyó la idea de su hermano. Las tensiones y ansias de controlar las Nueve bestias aumentaron las tensiones entre las aldeas y no tardaron en estallar la Primera y Segunda Guerra Ninja

-Pero Hashirama también pudo haberse dado cuenta- Replicó Ino

-Pero el Shodaime era un idealista y creía en lo mejor de las personas y no sospechó. El Nidaime era un hombre serio y práctico que conocía perfectamente cuáles serian las consecuencias para konoha

-…Eso es sólo una persona, estoy seguro que hay mucha gente con el pelo banco que no ha causado Guerras Mundiales ni nada- Le quitó importancia Kakashi

-Creo recordar que fue una misión fallida de Colmillo Blanco de Konoha la que desató la Tercera Guerra Ninja- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa Sai

-Y como Kakashi-sensei atravesó con su Chidori a Rin Obito enloqueció, se volvió Tobi y lanzó al Juubi contra la alianza ninja- Dijo sin pizca de tacto Naruto

-¡N-naruto-kun! ¡Eso fue un accidente! Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, no fue su culpa- Se disculpó con una reverencia Hinata

-Ah, el cabrón de Hidán también tenía el pelo blanco

-Y no empecemos con Kabuto….

-Cuando Obito se transformó en el Juubi su pelo era blanco

-…¿Eso significa que no es mi culpa, sino de mi pelo, que Obito, Rin, Sensei y Kushina hallan muerto junto con todas las tragedias de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja?- dijo esperanzado Kakashi

-Hmp, más te gustaría a ti. Es como decir que ir a orochimaru para entrenar y perderme en el odio no fue mi culpa sino la del Sharingan

-Bueno, esta eso de la Maldición del Odio de los Uchiha…-Concedió Kakashi

-Tal vez debería teñirse el pelo- Sugirió Shino- No queremos más desgracias

-Cierto, pero ¿de qué color?

-¡Naranja!

-Denegado

-¿Rubio?

-Te gustaría más con el pelo rubio Hinata-chan, ¿no? Pues denegado

-¿Rosa?

-Ya bastantes hijos con ojos rojos y pelo rosa va a tener Sasuke, yo paso

-¿Castaño?

-….Tan común. No

-¿Negro?

-¡Y Sasuke-kun y yo podremos ser por fin una familia!

-Ni lo sueñes viejo sensei

-Yo se que en fondo me quieres Sasuke-kun. Me quieres mucho, mucho, mucho. Tanto que te duele en tu negro corazoncito

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó Sakura como quien acaba de tener una epifanía- ¡Jiraiya también tenía el pelo blanco!

-¿A lo mejor era de viejo?- Se preguntó Naruto

-No, cuando yo era pequeño también era de ese color- Respondió Kakashi

-Ah, pues veamos. Fue compañero genin de Orochimaru y Tsunade. Supongo que no darse cuenta de lo podrido que estaba Orochimaru pordría valer como uno

-Luego enseñó a Minato Namikaze y a otros dos de los que nadie sabe nada. Como el tema de konoha es el trabajo en equipo y Minato por muy fantástico que sea no es un equipo. Eso lo hacen dos.

-Creo que después se fue a Ame y enseño a tres huérfanos

-Que fundaron Akatsuki y Pein invadió Konoha

-Por no nombrar que se pasaba los días escribiendo esos libros depravados y espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales

-También las espiaba en el río cuando se bañaban o en los probadores o cundo se duchaban o cuando se agachaban o cuando se cambiaban

-…Icha Icha es lo mejor que hay en mundo. Una obra de arte

-Lo dice alguien con el pelo blanco. Eso es prueba suficiente, ese niño debe morir.

-¡N-no! E-es un niño, no es su culpa

-Pero lo será cuando provoque la Quinta Sexta y Séptima Grandes Guerras Ninjas

-¡P-pero mirarle, es tan inocente y mono!

En efecto, era un niño precioso con el pelo blanco y suave y unos ojos grandes y verdes que miraban curiosos a su alrededor. Tenía el puñito en la boca en una expresión adorable y falta de culpa

Parecía imposible que ese niño pudiera causar tanto revuelo

-P-podríamos adoptarlo para vigilarlo

-¡Mío!

-¡Para mí!

-Yo lo vi primero Inopuerca

-Pero yo seré mejor madre frentona

-Yo llego antes

-No yo

-¡Ino puerca!

-¡Frentona!

-Grrrr

-grrrr

-Kakashi-sensei- interrogó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión sospechosa-¿Seguro que no es su hijo? Se parece u montón a usted

-Kakashi lleva siempre mascara dobe

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-A mi los niños me dan alergia, soy más de perros ¡Vámonos Akamaru!

-Si no se come no me interesa

-Es demasiado problemático

-Inopuerca

-frentona

-No me veo capacitado para esta misión. Además mis chikaku no son apropiados para cuidar a un niño que no sea de mi clan.

-Se parece un poco a el tipo que sacaba huesos de todas partes- Pensó entre cerrando los ojos Lee

-Pues ahora que lo dices-Concedió Naruto girando la cabeza –tienes razón, son iguales.

-O es el hijo de Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno,

-Pfff, eso si que provocaría la Quinta Guerra Ninja. Los Uchiha celosos son los más problemáticos

-Hn

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás celoso?- Se burló Sakura

-Hn

-A-a lo mejor Sasuke-san t-tiene hambre

-Hn

-Oh, esto es como los bebés que hay que adivinar que quieren- Dijo Naruto saltando de un lado a otro con mucha energía- Veamos…¿Necesitas que te cambien?

-…

-…

-Estás muerto, Dobe

-¿Qué? Pero como voy a estar muerto si est-….¡Teme!

-Así que la culpa no es de Hashirama, es de Tobirama-Resumió Tenten

-Y no te olvides de Kakashi, ni de Jiraiya, ni de Kabuto, ni de Hidan ni de ese niño desconocido y al que voy a llamar ramen- Añadió Naruto

-…Si yo me llamara ramen si que haría una Gran Guerra Ninja sólo para que dejaran de burlarse de mí

-¡Naruto! ¿cómo puedes pensar en llamarle ramen?

**PAM**

-¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! ¡Pero es ramen!

-Quedaría muy Orochimaru-Sasuke que te levantaras por las mañanas cantando "quiero a mi ramen, rico y jugoso y sabroso ramen"

-O "el ramen es muy bueno pá mi cuerpo"

-No olvidemos a "ramen quiero casarme contigo"

-La peor sin duda es "el ramen es mi afrodisiaco personal, personal y si no estoy con ramen me siento fatal, fatal. Mi cuerpo se siente incompleto sin ese tazón de cielo. El ramen es mi Edén personal, personal"

-Orochimaru no quería mi cuerpo en ese aspecto

-Shush shush, tú sigue en negación cariño

-No estoy en negación

-Y-yo te creo S-sasuke-san

-Hinata, tú te crees hasta las escusas de Kakashi, me acuerdo cuando le diste un mapa de su vida para que no se perdiera. Te pasaste meses indagando en la bibioteca hasta que encontraste todos esos datos- La reprendió cariñosamente Ino

-¡Hasta encontraste una foto de Kakashi-sensei sin máscara!

-¿Eso existe?-Preguntó alarmado el Ninja que copia

-Se la di a Ayame-san, ¡pero no se la deje ver a nadie más lo prometo!

-…¿Ayame? ¿Ayama como en te estoy acosando por las noches y me meto en tu baño mientras te duchas Ayame?

-¿S-ssí?

-Da gracias a que eres la única adorable de todos los novatos, que si no te mataba

-No mientas viejo tuerto, te da pereza

-Ah, Sasuke-kun siempre me has conocido tan bien…

-Eso ha sonado tan Orochimaru….

-A lo mejor es otra característica de los albinos: querer ser como Orochimaru. ¡Mirada a Kabuto y Kinimaro!

-Ero-sennin y la serpiente eran rivales….

-Y fue Akatsuki con Hidan

-Hizo el Edo Tensei con el Segundo

-¿Kakashi vivió en la misma Aldea Ninja hasta que le repudiaron?

-Entonces si no han entrado en contacto con Orochimaru no hay peligro.

-Gracias al cielo que esta muerto….

-Kukuku ¿habeisssss vissssssto a mi nuevo cuerpo? Esssss un clon de kinimaro, tan essssssspecial

-…Sasuke, ¿qué se siente al ser sustituido?

-¿Sssssssassssssssuke? ¡Me asssssssesssssssinassssssste!

-Sigo teniendo el Sharingan, ahora el magenkyeou eterno

-Sssssssssssharingan o huessssssossssssss

-No entiendo nada. ¿Alguien habla parsel?

-¿O ambosssssss? Kukukuk

-¿Gallino? ¿lo pillais?¿Kukuku?

-Sai, castigado. Vete a un rincón oscuro y cuenta hasta infinito

**Y esa, señores y señoras, es la razón por la cual Orochimaru llegó tan lejos. Muchas personas de pelo banco que influenciar y ningún Harry Potter o Tom Riddel o hablante fluido de parsel en el Narutoverso. Si alguien entendiera los siseos de esa reinona de la noche Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera ahorrado las cicatrices emocionales de ser violado por Orochimaru hasta el punto en el que se viste con horrendos atuendos y (porque con las fangirls no era suficiente) se volviera total y completamente asexual. Si no llega a existir la viagra la pobre Inner de Sakura haruno habría muerto de abstinencia.**

**Y sobre la razón del odio de los de pelo blanco de Kishimoto-creador de Naruto a mi no me pertenece nada- es su primera cana. Y es que de verdad, ¿quién quiere volverse viejo?**


End file.
